listfandomcom-20200216-history
Transylvania in popular culture
Largely as a result of the success of Bram Stoker's Dracula, Transylvania has become a popular setting for gothic horror fiction, and most particularly vampire fiction.Transylvania in fiction In some later books and movies Stoker's Count Dracula was conflated with the historical Vlad Dracula, also known as Vlad III the Impaler (1431–1476), who though most likely born in the Transylvanian city of Sighisoara ruled over neighboring Wallachia.Transyvania & Dracula Books *According to some versions of the story, the Pied Piper of Hamelin took the children of Hamelin to Transylvania. *''Dracula, a novel by Bram Stoker. Much of the early action is set in Transylvania, the homeland of the title character. *The so-called Transylvanian trilogy of historical novels by Miklos Banffy, ''The Writing on the Wall, is an extended treatment of the region's social and political history during the 19th and early 20th century. *''Carpathian Castle, a book by Jules Verne. The action is set in a small village of Transylvania. *Überwald, a fictional region in Terry Pratchett's ''Discworld series that is partly based on Transylvania. The name, meaning "across the forest," is a literal translation of "Transylvania" from Latin into German. *''The Historian, a novel by Elizabeth Kostova. Part of the book is set in Transylvania, where the main characters search for clues about Dracula. *The Sight'' by David Clement-Davies is set in Transylvania, the book involving a wolf pack and their quest to stop a lone wolf. *''The Keep,a 1981 novel by F. Paul Wilson. *In the Harry Potter series Transylvania has a Quidditch team. Movies *Nosferatu'' (1922) *''Transylvania 6-5000, a 1963 Bugs Bunny cartoon and a 1985 horror movie parody. *The galaxy of Transylvania, the origin of the weird characters in ''The Rocky Horror Picture Show (and its stage musical predecessor, The Rocky Horror Show) * Dracula (1931) *Assorted Hammer Horrors (c. 1950) *My Fair Lady (film)" (1964) Although not shown in a horrific way, During the embassy ball the "Royal Family of Transylvania" makes an appearance *''The Fearless Vampire Killers'' (1967) *''Young Frankenstein'' (1974) *''Nosferatu: Phantom der Nacht'' (1979) *The Transylvanians series is a trilogy of Romanian Red Western films featuring Transylvanians in the Wild West **''The Prophet, the Gold and the Transylvanians'' (1978) **''The Actress, the Dollars and the Transylvanians'' (1979) **''The Oil, the Baby and the Transylvanians'' (1981) *''The Keep'' (1983) *''Transylvania Twist'' (1990)(IMDB) *''Dracula: Dead and Loving It'' (1995) *''Van Helsing'' (2004)Universal Announces "Transylvania," Based on "Van Helsing" *''Transylvania, a 2006 French film about a young woman who travels Transylvania looking for a lost love.Transylvania *Castlevania'' (TBA) Television programs *Transylvania is Count von Count's birthplace. *Transylvania is the main setting for the animated series Count Duckula. *Transylvania is one of the main settings for Wizards vs. Werewolves, a Wizards of Waverly Place episode. Animation *Transylvania is !'s residence *In the Teen Wolf cartoon, Transylvania is the origin country of main character Scott Howard's grandparents. *Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop Video games *Most Castlevania games revolve around the epic struggle between the Belmont lineage and Count Dracula who resides in Transylvania. *In Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge, Transylvania is said to be the ancestral home of Yuri. It is also featured as the map in the final mission of the Soviet Campaign. *In Bugs Bunny and Taz Time Busters, there is a Transylvanian era where the main boss is a vampire. *In Transylvania (computer game), the nation is the setting of the trilogy of graphic adventure games. *A level in Spider-Man: Friend or Foe *A level in Twisted Metal: Head On centered around a fictional castle in Transylvania. *DuckTales video game has a level set in Transyvania, with ghosts and skeletons as enemies and a vampire as the level boss. *Soviet Strike has a level set in an irradiated area of Transylvania, containing small 'rivers' of radioactive material scattered around the terrain. Music Songs and albums *''Trip To Trancesylvania'' sic, an album by X-Dream *"Transylvania" by Iron Maiden. An Instrumental. *"Transylvania 90210" is an album and song by Wednesday 13. *"Transylvanian Concubine" by Rasputina, remixed by Marilyn Manson, and can be found on the soundtrack from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer *"Transilvanian Hunger" by the Norwegian Black metal band Darkthrone *"Shadows over Transylvania" by Swedish Black metal band Dark Funeral *"Transylvania Transmission Pt1" by Rob Zombie *"Transylvania" by McFly on their third album Motion In The Ocean *"Transylvania" is the name of a song by Iron Maiden and covered by Iced Earth on the Iced Earth concept album Horror Show *"Transylvania" is a song by The Coffinshakers, a Swedish psychobilly band whose lyrics focus almost exclusively on vampires and the undead. *"Welcome to Transylvania" and "Transylvania Mania" are songs in the Mel Brooks Broadway Musical Young Frankenstein Webcomics *A "Transylvania Polygnostic University," or "Trans Poly U," features, with some degree of prominence, in the webcomic Girl Genius. References See also *Dracula in popular culture Category:Culture of Transylvania Category:Romania in fiction Category:Topics in popular culture